


The Day

by OriginofChaos



Series: Songfics [4]
Category: Smosh
Genre: Angst, Love Confessions, M/M, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-04
Updated: 2015-05-04
Packaged: 2018-03-28 23:55:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3874711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OriginofChaos/pseuds/OriginofChaos
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Today is gonna be the day...</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Day

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by Oasis' Wonderwall

Today is the day. Today I'll tell you everything I feel about you. I think that would be right decision. I won't need to hide my feelings any more. I will be happy at last. Maybe. And I wonder if you already know about my feelings towards you. I always thought it was obvious. Especially when I forced you to read fanfictions about us to the end when you didn't want to, or when I suggested searching our ship tag on Tumblr or DeviantArt. You joked once that we searched it not for our fans but for me. And you were right, actually.

I think this is the right moment to confess. You're single now. Your break-up was really painful for you but it seems that you recovered. You still wince in pain when somebody reminds you about Kalel but you aren't depressed as you were. The smiles are not forceful, the eyes are not sad. No one can tell the difference between your happy mask and your genuine happiness, you're a good actor, after all. But I can. I can see through all your masks.

Here we are. You sit on the couch and play X-box. It should be so simple to tell you everything yet that's the hardest thing I've ever done. I've got so many things to say, but I can't find the right words. The words that won't scare the living shit out of you. The words that will explain everything. The words that will make you understand that nobody feels the way I do about you now.

“Ian? Come here. You look so nervous, something's wrong?”

***

Today was the day. Today I was gonna tell you everything. But I couldn't. I haven't found the right words. I lost even wrong ones when I saw your eyes. They blinded me.

I was too afraid to confess. I saw your smile and realised that I could wipe it out of your face. I couldn't afford it, I couldn't do that with you.

The words left unspoken. But I think that's the right decision. Being your best friend is the best thing in my life. And the worst at the same time. You're the one who saves me and the one who destroys me.

After all, you're my wonderwall.


End file.
